


untitled.

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addiction, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Supportive Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he smiled, lips cracked with blood, eyes filled with power and desire and danger. “We’re gonna be kings.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled.

He stood, rising from the demon that was now dead on the ground, it’s skin, it’s clothes stained red and Dean hated the way that his heart started to beat faster in his chest. Beat faster out of fear, out of dread of what his brother had become.

“I can hear your heart, Dean.” Sam’s voice sounded so different than it normally did. It sounded hard and broken, skinned completely raw and replaced with something so foreign that Dean hardly recognized him. “There’s no need to be scared, Dean. I’m still…me.”

Dean found himself shaking his head despite himself.

“No…no it’s not, Sammy. Come on, man. This…this isn’t you. Come with me, Sam. I can get you help. Alright? Let me help you.”

Sam chuckled, turning towards Dean but there wasn’t a trace of a smile on his face. His body was something that Dean no longer knew. The limbs and muscle that he had spent years memorizing was something he no longer knew. He was so pale, his face sunken in to the point where he looked more dead than alive. And the blood. Oh the blood was so bright, so scary against is white skin.

“Don’t cha see, Dean. This was what I was meant to be. Ever since I was a toddler crawling around on my hands and knees and that demon dripped his blood into my mouth…he was preparing me for this moment, Dean.”

“Sam…” Dean pleaded, his voice cracking at the end as he took a shaky step towards his brother. “Please…let me help.”

“I’ve already been helped. Such a shame that she had to die though. I really didn’t expect Ruby to turn on me like she did. I truly thought she had my best interest at heart.” Sam kicked at the body that was on the ground, a faux look of sadness overtaking his features. Dean dared to take his eyes off Sam and look down at the girl. Sam sighed heavily. “However she did help me find my true potential. I don’t want you to be like her, Dean. I don’t want to have to kill you.”

Dean clenched his jaw shut, his breathing coming a little faster and he dropped his hand staring at Sam in disbelief.

“I’m supposed to rule hell, Dean, and…” Dean watched with cautious eyes as Sam raised his hand, extending it towards his older brother. There was some kind of ugly warmth in his eyes. “I want you right there beside me, Dean. I want my brother.”

Dean took a breath, his whole body tense, on edge and he hated how much his hand was shaking as he took Sam’s.

And he smiled, lips cracked with blood, eyes filled with power and desire and danger. “We’re gonna be kings.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments, and opinions are always welcomed.


End file.
